The adhesive protein produced by Mytilus galloprovincialis is a superb underwater adhesive. Recent studies are made on the special chemical structure of this adhesive protein and an adhesion mechanism taking advantage of the chemical structure. Although there is still much to understand about the adhesion mechanism, it is known that a catechol structure compound in the adhesive plays an important role.
Patent Document 1 describes to form a polydopamine thin film to improve the adhesion between a plated leadframe and an epoxy resin or silicone resin. Non-Patent Document 1 discloses the synthesis of a silyl-protected catechol-containing silicone by thiol-ene reaction between a silyl-protected vinyl-containing catechol compound and a mercapto-containing silicone and its use in an adhesive composition.
In some examples, as described above, catechol structure compounds are used as an ingredient for adhesive compositions. However, there are known no reports referring to an organosilicon compound having a hydrolyzable silyl group and a catechol group in the molecule and an adhesive composition containing the same.